


For the Caps

by thegreatandpowerfultoaster



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9632342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatandpowerfultoaster/pseuds/thegreatandpowerfultoaster
Summary: What does she want with him?





	

"It's a waste of your talents."

 

"How so?" she kicks her feet up onto  _his_ bar, and he scowls, pushing her off. ( _His bar._ It feels effing good to say.) She grinned, probably just as glad to be rid of Moriarty as he was. "A few months out and I'd argue that I'm doing pretty dang well."

 

Gob just had to snort at that. She'd almost gotten herself killed  _far_ too many times. "Really, smoothskin? What makes you say that?"

 

"Hey! You try going through half what I have. The entire last two months has been watching my own hair fall out and laying in bed because of radiation poisoning. Plus I got my crush clean water to mix with his crappy alcohol..." she snaps jokingly.

 

He's known that she feels like  _that_ for a while now. He couldn't figure out why she felt like that or even why she bothered to

he pretends he didn't hear what she called him. "That's why you did it, huh."

 

She shrugged. "Yeah."

 

"Not for the caps?"

 

"Well... the caps  _are_ pretty nice too."

 


End file.
